


polaris

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble Collection, Financial Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: Hey :) sorry to bother you but you were looking for prompts and I have a couple of idea if you don't mind :) What do you think of in a couple of years, Lucas makes a secret fundraiser for Eliott to finally have enough money to make Polaris?





	polaris

Lucas always knew that he would be forever bonded to Eliott ever since he first saw him. The way they looked at each other, the unfamiliar ringing in his chest, the way everything faded away when they were together – all of these were signs that Lucas and Eliott were fated for each other. Despite this, it wasn’t until he saw the fundraiser video for “Polaris” that Lucas realized just how deeply in love he was with Eliott. Eliott’s vision, the storyboard, the message behind the story all made Lucas blissfully aware of just how talented his boyfriend truly is.

And so it broke his heart when he found out that Eliott hadn’t raised the money to complete the project.

If anyone deserved to have his vision realized, it’s Eliott. He hadn’t often talked about “Polaris” with Eliott – he wasn’t sure what memories it resurfaced – but tonight he couldn’t help himself.

“How did you come up with a story like that?” They were sitting on the couch in Lucas’s apartment, Eliott’s head sitting in his boyfriend’s lap as Lucas drew small circles on Eliott’s shoulder. He could sense that Eliott was caught off guard by the question, slightly tensing once the words left his lips, and so Lucas pressed a small kiss on Eliott’s shoulder in order to help ease his worries.

Eliott cleared his throat. “I’m not sure, not really at least…” Lucas didn’t want to push him for answers, and so he let the silence hang in the air for a while. It wasn’t a necessarily comfortable silence, but he dealt with it anyway. When Eliott finally did speak again, it startled Lucas.

“I guess I just wanted to write something about me. Me and someone… anyone I guess. How I was feeling at the time… I don’t know. It just felt…” Lucas ran his hand through Eliott’s hair and scrunched it a little bit because he knows how much that action calms Eliott down.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Lucas knows that Eliott’s annoyed with himself for not being able to get his thoughts out, and so he tries to let him know that it’s okay to not know what to say. “Sometimes you just know something. Sometimes you don’t even need words.” Eliott thinks Lucas isn’t just talking about “Polaris” anymore, but he doesn’t mention it.

 

Lucas isn’t quite sure when he decided to try and raise the money to make “Polaris” a realized project, but he knows that he didn’t expect for it to take this long. He knew that Eliott had put in every effort possible to get the money raised but it didn’t work – he never questioned the difficulty of raising money for an original project. It had been seven months and he still hadn’t reached the set goal. Looking at the page made his heart break a little more as each day passed. Eliott deserved this – he needed this chance to let his vision be seen – but it seemed increasingly impossible.

Hiding the fundraiser from Eliott was no easy task either. Any time Lucas was seen frantically refreshing the computer or hovering over it at odd hours of the day, Eliott would question him.

“What are you doing, baby?” Eliott started to walk towards Lucas, prompting the jittery younger boy to slam down the laptop so quickly that he temporarily wondered if he had cracked the screen. “Fuck, you’re hiding something from me aren’t you?” The words had no malicious tone behind them. If anything, Eliott was intrigued by whatever was being kept secret from him.

“What can I say? I’m a mysterious guy.” Lucas comically raised his eyebrows, which made Eliott laugh.

“Hmm…” Eliott went over to Lucas and held his face in his hands. He tilted Lucas’s chin upward and started searching his bright blue eyes for answers to questions that he was already beginning to formulate. “I trust you… maybe I shouldn’t.” Lucas huffed and tilted his chin up even more. Eliott understood what this meant and so he leaned down and gave Lucas a small kiss.

“It’s nothing, baby,” Lucas spoke quietly so that Eliott knew he was serious. “It’s just a surprise. I promise you.” Eliott smiled, making his eyes crinkle, and nodded once. For now, the fears in Lucas were quelled.

The temporary peace didn’t last long.

 

Lucas had promised Yann he’d give him his notes and so he quickly ran out of the apartment in order to hand them over. He didn’t think to close his laptop seeing as it would only take a few brief minutes. When Lucas returned, however, Eliott was sitting at the table – Lucas’s laptop in front of him – with his jaw practically dangling at the floor.

“Luc-”

“What are you doing?” Lucas didn’t mean to yell but the shock hadn’t completely settled in yet. He could see plain as day the fundraiser page he had set up. Lucas felt like something inside of him had collapsed. It was a mixture of frustration, sadness, and – above all else – embarrassment.

“You were doing this for me?” Eliott’s voice was soft and it trembled with every other word. He could see tears beginning to form in his eyes, which made Lucas feel horrible. He was an idiot who shot too high and came crashing down spectacularly, and now Eliott knew all about his grand failure.

“I…” He sat down and roughly ran his hand through his hair. He wondered if he’d pulled out a few strands accidentally. “I just wanted you to make this so badly. You deserve to have it be seen. It _needs_ to be seen by everyone. I just wanted to try.”

Eliott came closer now and brought his arms up to Lucas’s shoulders before gently sliding them down until they were holding hands. Lucas knew that his hands were cold and clammy, but Eliott didn’t seem to care.

“But I fucked it all up,” Lucas continued. Eliott’s brows furrowed, clearly not liking the way Lucas was talking about himself, but he didn’t dare interrupt. “I didn’t think about how hard it would be. I mean, I knew it wouldn’t be easy, but fuck… it’s just all gone to hell. I’ve been doing this campaign for nearly a year. I just didn’t want to let you down.” Lucas’s voice is wobbly and he hates that Eliott has to see him like this. To avoid any further embarrassment on his behalf, Lucas fixates his eyes on the surface below them.

“Hey,” Eliott’s voice is low and gentle, stirring up something within Lucas. It helps him remember that he’s safe. “This means more to me than words can describe, Lulu.”

“But it didn’t work. I fucked it up.”

“You didn’t fuck up anything.” Eliott guides Lucas over to the couch and sits them both down so that Lucas could rest his head on Eliott’s lap, allowing Eliott to trace lines up and down Lucas’s arms.

“When I didn’t raise the money for the project, I was devastated. It messed me up for a bit, actually…” Lucas could tell that this was a difficult subject for Eliott to talk about and so he looked up at him from his place on Eliott’s lap and tried his best to silently communicate his undying support. Eliott seemed to understand, judging by the small smile that began to spread across his face. “I’ve put it behind me and now, for the most part at least, I don’t even think about it. But… when we kissed for the first time and you reached your hands out, I knew immediately what you were doing.” Lucas smiled, fondly remembering the day that they both dedicated themselves to each other.

“Couldn’t pass up the opportunity to let you live out your dream.” Lucas chuckled, shamelessly proud of himself for seizing the moment.

“Exactly!” Eliott exclaimed. “You let me live out my dream, Lulu. I don’t need to make ‘Polaris’ because I’ve already lived it. You and I, baby, we’ve lived it together.”

Lucas had never thought about it that way. He was proud of himself for taking that step, but he never once considered the fact that by doing so, he was allowing Eliott to live out his vision. The thought alone made Lucas’s heart grow.

“So… you’re not upset? That I couldn’t raise the money.”

Eliott smiles and kisses him. Lucas can feel him smiling throughout the entirety of the kiss, but he’s not complaining.“You have no clue how much I love you, do you?”

Lucas can only smile and tilt his head up once more and get the kiss he’s asking for.

“No clue. Guess you'll have to tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
